


A Different Corruption

by BD99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adorkable, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Darth, Disfigurement, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, Identity Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Character, Major Original Character(s), Nobility, Original Character-centric, Original Player Characters, Pancakes, Past Child Abuse, Politics, Psychological Torture, Recovery, SWTOR, Sexual Tension, Sith, Trust, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Envy was disconnected from the world around her; indifferent to the suffering and death she caused and completely and utterly bored with everything. Dealing with betrayal and loss, an unknowing, innocent Ivo'ress begs to become Envy's apprentice. After some time, Envy's influence is obvious on Ivo'ress, yet what isn't obvious is that influence can go both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ebony was sitting in the shadows of the cantina with her usual blank expression. It did not take much to force her expression to be so blank, she was utterly bored. Maraudor had been away for several weeks now, and she almost missed her large friend’s teasing. She was at a point in time where she had a very slight need of friends, which was more than usual. Ever since Ayla had left Ebony had been a mess. The rare smiles she had begun to smile no longer appeared. Her eyes which had begun to be filled with active hatred and disgust for the galaxy had once again returned to dim and indifferent. Darth Envy had returned with a vengeance, an ice cold vengeance that gripped the woman’s heart and froze it solid. She had begun to trust another, begun to believe she had found someone to act as the family she had lost and then the woman had simply vanished. It was enough to anger the Darth, and yet she could not be bothered being angry. She wanted to go slaughter battalions of Republic soldiers, or even her own Imperial troops to vent, however yet again she simply could not be bothered to seek appropriate targets. She had taken it out on her own crew, and had to order more people to operate her ship. That of course had led to staring when the first dead girl had been dragged from her room. By the time the thirteenth had been removed however, and the crew replaced a few more times things had begun to settle down. Of course her crew whispered about her, of course they tried to warn every bright eyed young woman that came in with ideas of saving Ebony, of having a powerful Darth for their lover, to stay away. That Ebony would kill them before the night was over. It never worked. No woman would walk away from the pale Darth the moment she had won their affections, and most of the time they wound up dead. Sometimes Ebony killed them to silence them and their illegible screams, or their moans and begging. Other times she simply lost control and her power killed them. Either way, she did not have to deal with the bodies so it did not concern her.

“Darth Envy? I’ve been looking for you” a woman’s voice broke Ebony from her thoughts. She tilted her head and arched an implant covered brow as the woman approached. She didn’t take time to admire the light shining across the woman’s red skin.

/“An Alien? How intriguing”/ Ebony’s thoughts rung as she slowly inspected the woman from the feet up. The robes hid the woman’s legs, yet clung to her waist and upper body. Her body was the size of an average healthy woman, yet she was curvy in the right ways. Her breasts were full and large yet no ridiculously so, her waist was slim yet not unhealthily so, and her hips seamlessly balanced between functional and cosmetically pleasing, both wide enough for children and slim and comfortable enough for someone’s hands to sit on. She was curvy yet impeccably proportioned at the same time from head to toe. Her strides were confident and ladylike, a perfect harmony that would have usually intrigued Ebony. Lately however she had not found herself even remotely attracted to anyone; she was barely able to notice a woman’s beauty. She would sleep with the girls that came to her, she would seduce the loneliest one at the bar or even drag an acolyte away from training, yet she had never felt attraction. Her life had become cold and emotionless, her thoughts her only true expression of self. Of course she had killed, she had bathed herself in death and despair yet she had taken no pleasure in it. Any woman she slept with could please her body, make her lose control and yet she knew there was something missing, something that nobody could ever give her. It simply became a mind consuming hunger that continued to grow to the next night, the next woman who became the next corpse on Ebony’s rapidly rising kill count.

Contrasting with the Alien’s seemingly perfect red skin was harshly designed black warpaint. It started some lines down her lean chin and continued to cover her luscious lips. Lines jutted out from the corner of her mouth, zigzagging to the side of her face where there were thick blocks of paint. It made her face look finer, more angled and harsh despite soft features. It made her cheekbones seem even higher, enhancing and drawing attention to their perfection. Lines also made her adorable nose and fleet brow look jagged. Chocolate coloured hair hid some of her forehead, and made her horns seem less intimidating. The metal jewellery she wore also took attention away from the short, sharp horns. What startled Ebony out of her indifferent state however were her eyes. They were a soft yellow, with a flaming orange aura. It was as if her eyes were a soft, golden field surrounded by a ring of insatiable fire. 

/“It cannot be. This is just coincidence”/ Ebony reassured herself, feeling a subtle heat spread through her body. It was not out of desire for the woman, rather desire for the dreams she had been having. To see if there was any truth to her strange visions, the peculiar sensations they gave her. She could not control the dreams as she could common dreams, which intrigued but also intimidated her. Darth Envy was a model of control, at least on the outside. She was a product of intense and precise routine, a life on a timetable and a mind nobody could begin to comprehend.

“I am at a disadvantage. You know who I am, yet I haven’t the faintest idea of your identity” Ebony replied in her naturally cold voice. She fell back on her training in her shock, to conceal and not to feel. She could not let the Zabrak know what emotions she was feeling, what thoughts she was thinking. She resisted the curious urge to shift in her chair, instead remaining as still as a statue. She regarded the alien woman with a calm, emotionless expression. 

“My name is Ivo’ress… my lord. I want to become your Apprentice” the red skinned woman said in a mostly confident tone. There was some doubt, although Ebony could instantly tell the doubt wasn’t in the woman’s desire to become her apprentice.

“I see. What makes you believe I am taking another apprentice, or that you would be worthy?” Ebony asked the question bluntly. She saw the woman wince, yet the Zabrak did not back down. Normally it would have been enough to impress Darth Envy, yet this day was different. Not only did the woman have to impress her, but entice her. She quickly decided to turn the woman’s desires into a game, hoping for some form of entertainment. She had no desire to sleep with the woman, or to even feel her soft skin against her own. All she could think about was combat and power. She wanted to see the woman in action, to see if such a feminine body could also be a powerful warrior.

“I may be young but I am powerful with the force. I am a fast learner, and a dedicated student” Ivo’ress stated boldly. Ebony could see straight through the boldness however, the lingering doubt was becoming stronger. It was a demon raising its ugly head in the woman’s mind. The Darth suddenly found herself somewhat curious about what could be causing the woman such distress. She was also impressed by how well the woman managed to control herself. She was able to fake her accent perfectly, to keep the voice expected from a Sith. Ebony had a sneaking suspicion however that her sithly voice was a put on. She could honestly care less about the woman’s voice, her accent or her upbringing. All she cared about was the woman’s skills and her dedication. A few questions formed in her mind, yet she restrained them. She forced them out of her mind as she nodded to the woman.

“Meet me in my hanger in precisely half an hour. If you are late or cannot find it, then I have no use for you” Ebony stated, keeping her voice cold and emotionless. She knew she should have shown some gentleness to the woman and yet she also knew she could not. This woman was not Ayla. The memories of Ayla were bitter to the Darth, almost as bitter as the realisation that she was beginning to feel again. She had to get out of there, she had to get out of this strange Alien’s presence and regain her control before something happened that she would regret. She rose from her chair quickly, forcing the gesture to look calm instead of the acts of a desperate woman. She walked past the fiery eyed woman, barely daring to look at the slightly shorter alien. She was terrified and confused at the same time. How was it possible? What on Alderaan was wrong with her? How could this woman begin to make her feel? The feelings were small, mostly overwhelmed by negativity yet they had been there. Interest. Curiosity.

Ivo’ress had just forced the cold hearted Darth Envy to feel.


	2. Chapter 2 – Troubles and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor Flashback of Several Weeks before Ivo'ress and Darth Envy met.

((Several Weeks Beforehand. Ebony’s Ship))

She sighed, trying to focus on her connection to the Dark side of the Force. Try as she might she couldn't feel the darkness as she had always been able to. Something else haunted her mind, something that was so powerful she could not force it from her mind. Her heart beat faster at the feeling, her body burned as if she was embraced by flames. She could feel the blood under her skin, rushing closer and causing her body to flush. She was aware she was trembling, quaking like a leaf on the wind in the middle of her ship as she attempted to meditate. Usually the hum of the engine, the sounds of her crew and the energies within the central room of her ship was enough to allow her to delve into the depths of darkness. Instead she was troubled, chased, hounded by an unfamiliar feeling. Slowly she was forcing it away, dealing with the block. Any moment she would break through and connect with the darkness. Any moment…

“You’re troubled, Eb. Care to share with us, oh mighty Darth Envy?” The melodic, taunting voice of Maraudor reached her ears. She wanted to snarl, to scream and tear her hair out. She had been so close to finally reaching a meditative state, and yet when she began to think about it she had been so very far away. She settled for letting her breath out quietly, allowing the surface of all her emotions to exit her body in an orderly fashion. Once she was in control she opened her eyes, gazing straight into the eyes of her closest friend and the only male she trusted.

The man was a living tank. Defined and huge, demonic and spiked. His skin appeared as red hot as fire, yet it was cool and safe to the touch. It was intense, painful to look at and yet it suited his immense frame so well. His expression was amused, the massacre of ridges that was his forehead and brow was relaxed, his slightly squinty ember eyes soft and wide as usual. Ebony almost snarled at the way his thick lips were curved up into a smile, how the spikes that embraced his chin and formed his simple jawline seemed to add to the expression. He always seemed simple with his honest square features that were only a piece of the strength that was the Sith Lord. What irritated her calm the most however was his dark, messy hair. It was short yet still managed to appear like a weasel nest. She could never tell if his hair was a very dark red or black, as it seemed to change tones between the multiple sources of light the galaxy had to offer.

“I am perfectly fine” she replied in her cold voice, demonic red eyes blazing. Maraudor frowned at her, shaking his head as he peered at her face.

“You look as if you regret sleeping with some chick. Did you kill another one? Or are you still hung up on Ayla?” He tried ticking reasons off in his head, disguising them as jabs at his friend. He had watched her change over the years. Watch her heart break and watched the demon she had become claw its way into a good heart. Despite it all he knew that things could bother Eb. Granted, the multiple women she accidently choked to death with the force during their lovemaking, if a simple one night stand could be called that, was not usually something that concerned her. The frown on the dark, pouty lips was enough to confirm his suspicions before she even spoke.

“My feelings for Ayla were never romantic” she stated firmly in an icy tone. There was barely any emotion to her voice, as if she were a cyborg living without a heart. In truth that was closer to the truth than most of the other things said about the woman. With most of her skeleton held together by cybernetics or reinforced with metal, Darth Envy was every part a Cyborg. Her body was strong, defined beneath her bulky armor. It was her mind however that made her so dangerous. Cold and calculating. Willing to sacrifice anyone and anything for power ad survival. 

Her oval face and elegant features had once been soft, until she had been thrown to a machine and left to die. The dark metal cybernetic implants that replaced her eyebrows and ran around her face with pieces splitting to her cheeks usually bothered people, usually drew people’s attention away from wide beautiful eyes that had long become red with the Dark Side of the force and all the hatred within her heart. The dark veins that roamed her face were almost as bad as her scars, and the darkness around her eyes, nose and lips that was the complete corruption of the Dark Side. Many Darth’s did not become as corrupt as Ebony Ilaas. Most did not survive to see themselves become such monsters. 

“You cared for her. I don’t know how but you allowed yourself to care and she betrayed you or died” Maraudor pointed out. Nobody but him could have noticed the flicker of pain in the red orbs of the Darth. She had always felt strongly about Ayla from the moment she had met the woman as a prisoner on Korriban, a Jedi who had been abandoned by the Republic. At first she had not understood her feelings, simply that she felt better in the woman’s presence. As she had begun to train her first apprentice she had realised the woman had the potential to be a little sister. She had identified what the woman could potentially mean to her and nurtured the relationship, right up until Ayla had suddenly vanished. It had been another blow to Ebony’s fragile heart, one the Darth did not know if she could ever forgive.

“Perhaps I did. It does not matter now. If this is why you disturb my meditation you had best evacuate my presence before I lose my self-control” Ebony kept her voice cold and blank, yet Maraudor could tell he had hit a nerve. It was nothing in her body language or expression that changed, even her eyes remained cold and void of all humanity. It was her aura. He could feel the pain in her through the force. It was a bond they had created long ago to survive, just as Ebony had created a bond with Ciara. 

“Mistress, please. You are clearly troubled, it if effecting your power. We need to know about what it is that is blocking you” Ciara spoke up in her imperial accent, beautiful green eyes shining with concern. Ciara was not the typical officer, rather a force sensitive Ebony had agreed to hide. The price to have her master at the time save Ciara from Korriban had been high. It was a price Ebony still paid nightly, one final act of kindness before her humanity was beaten out of her. Ciara still remembered the lack of any sound from Ebony, and the sounds of pleasure from the Mandalorian outcast as he had violated her. When she had discovered Ebony’s master had not only allowed this but watched, had touched herself and taken delight in Ebony’s pain, it had sickened the officer. As time had continued she had managed to figure the rest out, the things that Ebony had never told anyone. The young sith had been in love with the master who had so readily betrayed her. Ciara had watched as the humanity drained from Ebony’s appearance, as she had recovered after fighting and beheading her master. 

“My dreams have been troubling. Tis nothing I cannot handle given the proper time to center myself” Ebony explained simply, watching Ciara’s face claimed by an expression of concern.

The chubby woman placed her hands on her hip, staring at Ebony with an expression that revealed she did not believe the Darth. Wide green eyes were narrowed, her pale, freckle covered cheeks smooth. Her curved features and cute nose also seemed serious. They were always so serious. The only other mood of Ciara that Ebony had ever seen was a cheerful one. The woman was a cheerful gossip, which she often reported back to Ebony. Ciara had an unnatural talent at discovering secrets, almost like her skill with a vibroblade. Ebony took pride in teaching the chubby woman of average height. The officer had also followed in Ebony’s footsteps and gotten cybernetics, which allowed her to channel lightning better. That coupled with the training she had received from Ebony, Ciara had grown into quite the Sith hunting Assassin.

“Last time your dreams trouble you it was dreams abou…” she began.

“The Mandalorian my master had violate me for her erotic entertainment? Yes, that would trouble most minds I dare say” Ebony cut her off calmly. There was a crack in her voice for a second, one that made both Ciara and Maraudor shiver. It was pure hatred. Where Ebony had been a love struck teenager, willing to submit her body to any abuse from her former master, she was now a Darth who barely let anything to the surface.

“What could be worse than dreams about your ra…” Maraudor started but paused as he saw Ciara’s expression. The word /rape/ was not one Maraudor wanted to use when referring to his friend, but after he had heard from Ciara what had happened he could think of no other word. It made his blood boil and his anger harden into a mental sword he wanted to use to cut the bitch down who had caused his friend so much pain. Of course, Ebony had already taken care of her own problems and had no need of him. Yet, still she came and indulged his foolish fantasies he was important.

“Warmth. It’s almost as if I’m being embraced by… fire. It is unlike anything I have encountered. It is warm and strong, yet it is gentle. Sometimes it is stronger than I am. Sometimes it dominates my mind and senses. At other times, it is gentle, submissive even. I find myself willing to accept its wishes and bow to them, despite the fact that they weaken my image and social position over this flame” The Darth stopped talking, realising she had revealed more than she had intended. Her voice had gone from cold to nervous, intrigued even. The Darth lost her mind to the memory of the dream, the warmth in her body that comforted every old wound. It was almost a healing aura, and yet there were times it dominated her. That was not what scared the Darth. What scared her is she found herself wanting the domination, wanting to submit to whatever the flames represented.

“Ahha. Ebony I’m flattered but you know we’re just friends” Maraudor joked, grinning at the Sith’s face. The emotionless mask gave way to surprise and anger as the pale, dark haired woman’s eyes narrowed ferociously.

“If you are implying something I suggest you get it out in the open. If this is a twisted attempt at my affections then I am sorry to disappoint, but you are a man. I could never love a man after everything they have done to me. The thought is sickening, almost more so than their bodies. They are good for a night of entertainment, or to break. That is all” Ebony declared firmly, her voice containing traces of outrage. Maraudor winced as he gazed at her face. She was not joking with him in the slightest; she was dead serious and enraged beneath the cold surface. Still, he had never known what was good for him before so he reasoned that he had an excuse for not stopping his teasing while he had the advantage.

“Who is she, Eb? Has she got a name?” Maraudor continued in a teasing tone. He was genuinely curious, but the thought of Ebony being in love was too funny for him to resist teasing. In all honest he knew that the Darth had once dreamed of love, he knew she had acted to try and protect her sister only to be trapped in the world she had sought freedom from. While he did not want to lose Ebony and her friendship he could picture how love might changer her. It could make or break her.

“I am not in love with anyone. Nobody is worthy of my heart” Ebony denied, shaking her head and closing her eyes. There was nothing but the force, the Dark Side which was filled with hatred. She was so sure she could connect to her rage and resentment; yet again there was that stupid warmth blocking her from the full power of the Dark Side. Flames embracing her mind gently, bringing an unbidden smile to her lips. It lasted for a fraction of a second, a ghost of an expression before she forced her face to go blank. It had taken years to master such control, yet she had mastered it to survive. Her emotionless mask was what made her so deadly, and yet made her so vulnerable.

“But plenty are worthy enough for you to fuck” Maraudor pointed out, abandoning tactic for blunt truth. Ebony’s brow lowered slightly at the crassness of the Pureblood’s words, at how bluntly he had decided to state the truth. The truth of the words was undeniable, as was the body of the young waitress still laying on the floor of her bedroom. Still bleeding from the wounds the Darth had inflicted on her in an enraged, frenzied passion.

“Dominate and control, Lord Senoz. These encounters I have are not about making love, or pleasing another. They are about my own pleasures and desires. If one cannot handle my passions they cannot handle me as a whole. Their weakness is often disappointing, leaving me unsatisfied with the burden of a corpse to dispose of. To believe that someone could have my affections is ludicrous, almost as ludicrous as you inability to choose a better word for sexual intercourse” Ebony replied, keeping her eyes closed for a few more seconds before opening them again, revealing nothing in their bloody depths. Maraudor went to speak but a gesture from Ciara silenced him, letting the officer take the center stage of Ebony’s attention. 

“You often speak of words in your dreams, mistress. What do you hear in this one?” Ciara said in a careful tone of voice, questioning the woman’s dreams without challenging. She could see the subtle change in Ebony’s eyes, the fear and the hope her mistress had. It was there as plain as day, although it only lasted a few seconds before the sith controlled herself once again. Cold and blank, Darth Envy at her prime. What Ciara had seen however, was what little remained of Ebony. Perhaps someone who would be lost forever unless they discovered the true meaning of the dream. Again she noticed the Darth soften as she spoke one word. The one word or name that could make her, or destroy her.

“Ivory”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Righteo so this story is 100% OOC and My creation with my Amazing friend, who kindly was my partner in the RPS this story is based on. These are ALL characters in SWTOR and they are ALL RPed on SWTOR - begeren colony
> 
>  
> 
> CHARACTER NAME - SWTOR NAME  
> Ebony Ilaas/ Envy - EBIL  
> Vakia Senoz/Maraudor - Maraudor  
> Ciara Cowel - Ciara-Cowel
> 
> I would absolutely LOVE it if you'd give me some feed back as this story makes me nervous in a lot of ways. Its a completely original story by myself so I am eager to see how its received.  
> Ivo'ress/Phobia - Ivo'ress


	3. Chapter 3 – A Learning Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Darth Envy gets a feeling for the girl who wishes to be her apprentice, Ivo'ress discovers something about herself she never suspected.

((PRESENT TIME. NEAR THE HANGER))

 

It felt strange; it felt /really/ strange. How could a single meeting change a whole lifetime of thoughts, beliefs, and feelings? Sure, she was young; she was untrained and even a bit juvenile despite all her efforts to pass the imagery of a strong and dedicated Sith. The idea of being the perfect apprentice to someone like Darth Envy, someone that she heard a lot before actually trying to go and meet her, was an overpowering and delightful one. It was where she wanted to be, somewhere she could thrive and grow into the powerful Sith she knew she was destined to be. Naturally, Ivo’ress had sought out Darth Envy. What she had been told was that the Darth was in the cantina, so Ivo’ress had gone to her to try and impress her, perhaps coax the Darth to accept her as an Apprentice. Strangely enough, things had been turned on the Young Sith, her emotions twisted in ways the Zabrak was not aware they could be twisted.

 

The intense, demonic red eyes that could stare straight through someone to the core. Porcelain skin contrasted by lush dark hair. An appealing muscular body and appealing height, touching six foot. Even the scars and implants that covered the Sith’s face. All of this was a blow to the young Sith’s head. She caught herself thinking and pondering everything she believed, especially her sexuality. Was Ebony so attractive that she could awaken Ivo’s desire, awaken a romantic interest with only a short talk? Or was it Ivo’ress was simply impressed with the raw power the Darth had demonstrated without lifting a single finger? Ivo’ress wasn’t sure about anything anymore. She had passed her trials and left Korriban less than two weeks ago. She was still trying to get along and adapt to everything new around her. She had gone to find a master of her own, someone that would teach her how to be strong and confident, or at least teach her how to wield a lightsaber properly. She was strong with the force, which had led her training to be focused on how to destroy things with lightning, how to defeat an entire enemy squad by calling a lightning storm and unleashing it upon them.

 

So many thoughts ran through her mind that she couldn’t think straight, so naturally she couldn’t focus on the time either. As soon as she realised that she had been lost in her inner thoughts for too long she simply ran. She literally sprinted through the space station and towards the hanger she had discovered was Ebony’s. Ivo’ress had heard Ebony’s words as clear as day, the Darth had said if Ivo’ress was late or couldn’t find the hanger that she would have no use for the Zabrak. Ivo’ress couldn’t miss this opportunity. She had been so bold when facing the Sith and had been rewarded with only a single chance to impress the Darth. She could not miss that chance, so she ran. She ran like a child afraid of some unknown monsters. She was afraid that if she didn’t make it she was going to lose her chance, afraid if she didn’t make it that she would be killed, or worse… perhaps her mind would be completely shattered. The fear made her legs move faster than they had in a long time, and by the time she reached Ebony’s hanger she was out of breath, and had to take a moment to catch her breath.

 

Ebony heard the woman's running footsteps and rapid breathing through the walls, it was impossible not to hear the panting and gasping as the Alien calmed herself. The Darth had to contain her urge to walk around the corner to catch the woman in such a state. Degraded. Caught out. A small part of her wanted to see the woman panting and out of breath, the desperation for reward in her flaming eyes. Ebony was able to tell her emotions apart from one another however. The side that wanted to see the young sith in such a state was her hungry, unsatisfied side. The side that would kill the Zabrak for sure. She could also tell her interest came from what she had seen in the woman’s eyes.

 

"/Flaming eyes. Perhaps my dr- No! Tis something entirely different. This Zabrak radiates power however... she will be useful/" The Sith confidently strode away from the entrance to the hanger and stood in the middle of the room. The hanger was a large room, easily ten times the size of her rather large Fury class Starship. The floor of the hanger was a design of dark grey hexagons all connected together. The hexagons were humongous, each side easily five foot long. The walls of the room were dark and bland, although lights lined certain areas. The lighting in the hanger was quite pleasant in the Darth’s mind, not distracting nor too bright. She faced the entrance with her usual blank expression, staring at the crates she had ordered set up around the hanger and waiting as the few moments ticked by. It was enough that the minute ticked over, making the Zabrak late. Of course, for all she knew Ciara's watch could be wrong. Usually she would kill a woman for showing up even a second late, yet something about the Alien stilled her hand and her desire for pain. She was genuinely curious about the woman’s abilities, and her eyes. When the Zabrak walked in with confident strides Ebony felt like smirking. She could sense the fear and admiration coming from the woman. The young Sith could control her face, and her voice yet she could not mask the more subtle tastes on the air that usually sparked the primitive side of Darth Envy.

 

"You are late" Ebony stated in a matter of fact manner, almost as if she were going to dismiss the woman. She saw some of the colour drain from the Zabrak’s face, and saw her chest begin to rise and fall at double the standard pace. Ebony made no move to act, instead waiting to see what the Alien would do, how the Young Sith would react under implied pressure and potential death. She could imagine the girl’s adrenaline was beginning to peak, her fear forcing her heart to beat faster and faster, which made her breathe faster. What was going through the woman’s head? Was she suffering under the strain of her thoughts? Could she handle the sweet pain of the weakness that was uncontrolled, unbridled emotions? Was she perhaps remembering events from her past, or what she had heard of the famed Darth Envy? It was likely she had heard of the Darth’s disgust towards men, weakness, and failure. Such pressure had broken countless others who had approached the Darth, yet Ivo’ress seemed to remain strong. Determination filled the Zabrak’s eyes, she was obviously not going to bend her knee and cower. She had no intention of being another disappointing failure.

 

“I’m on time. Your clocks must be broken, my lord” Ivo’ress replied confidently, holding her chin parallel with the floor. She did not cower under Ebony’s gaze, which took a certain amount of guts. The Zabrak showed insane courage by accusing Ebony of being incorrect however. 

 

“/Impressive/” The Darth thought. She was taken aback by the girl’s boldness. No. She appeared in her twenties, surely she had been with many partners as a Sith. She was not a girl, but a woman. She could see the woman inspecting her closely, and she could see the spark burning in the fiery eyes. Ivo’ress was excited, although Ebony could not quite tell why. The doubt left the girl, yet there was a strange aura about her. Ivo’ress was not acting weak, yet there was an obvious will to submit. The predator side of Ebony sensed the willingness, wanted to latch onto it and explore the landscape of the woman’s mind. It would be so easy to reach out and force herself into Ivo’s mind. It would be so easy to drag the thoughts from the woman’s mind, use them to inflict unimaginable torment… yet Ebony decided against it. There was something almost sweet about the energy she could feel the woman gathering; the sparks of lust that only added to the flames of what would soon be a bonfire of explosive, raw power.

 

“I’m ready” Ivo’ress finally stated, her eyes alive and burning with lust and power. It was a sight that impressed Ebony, again appealed to her curiosity. She resisted the urge to pluck at the woman’s mind. While she was able to destroy another’s mind with her abilities, she much preferred destroying them the old fashioned way. Torture. Abuse. Torment so unpredictable and out of control the minds snapped. It was more dangerous this way, more entertaining… more personal. There was a risk they could snap her mind, could trap her in her own game… the risk was great, but the rewards were greater still. 

 

“Very well” Ebony answered. She could see the lust in the woman’s eyes, feel it in the air. It called to her primitive side, begged to be pounced upon. The interest was nothing special; she felt it whenever she looked at a submissive woman. She would never allow herself to be dominated again, not after her trust had been so brutally betrayed, and yet she knew she would never be satisfied with a piece of meat. That did not stop her from trying to find a small amount of comfort, even if it was an illusion for a few fleeting minutes.

 

"/I hope this girl is as powerful as she says she is. It would be terribly boring if she died easily/" She thought as she watched the girl with hawklike eyes. She flicked her wrist quickly, using the force to lift one of the crates and hurl it directly at Ivo’ress. The crate was large and heavy, and Ebony knew from past experiences with other potential apprentices that if the crate collided with its target the result would be fatal. Ivo’s attention shifted quickly to the crate, and Ebony sensed the confidence and desire build within the woman before she extended a hand. Streams of lightning shot from her fingertips, colliding with the crate. Not only was the crate stopped mid-air, it also was completely obliterated. It was turned to ash and hit the floor of the hanger before a single piece of it could even come close to Ivo’ress. The young Sith smiled before she turned to Ebony, a hopeful curiosity in her eyes. It was obvious the Zabrak was wondering and hoping Ebony was impressed. A brief flash of something else shone through the Alien’s eyes however, and Ebony was positive she did not imagine it. Hopeful desire. The kind of desire Ebony had seen in many younger, untouched or less experienced women who had sought her. The Darth paid little attention to the fact, yet subconsciously she knew it could be used to her advantage. It was not a conscious choice, none of her reactions to the woman’s desire was. On the surface and in her mind she paid very little attention to the desire, instead focusing on the power. However she could not fight the natural side of her that sought easy prey, that sought to satisfy a hunger that had grown since the first day she had slept with another.

 

“As you can see my lord, I’m really well trained in the force arts. I’m a master of lightning, although my lightsaber skills are lacking and I need your teachings,” Ivo’ress explained, bowing her head. She closed her eyes and Ebony could see her begin to control her rapid breathing. It seemed the Zabrak was willing to learn from Ebony, and was already attempting to learn from the icy Darth by mimicking her control and calm. Ebony stared at the girl for a few more moments, her gaze boring into the Zabrak's face. She could notice the slight darkening of her eye, the way her nostrils flared more than they had when they had first met. Through the force she could feel a spike in the woman's power, and it spiked every time the Zabrak met her eye. Ebony could sense the woman’s desperation for approval, her hunger to secure her position as the Darth’s apprentice. She knew she had to distract the woman, to see how she would react to a surprise so Ebony decided to use the one thing she was almost positive would distract the woman. Herself. She waited for the alien to open her eyes before gazing into them, allowing her red eyes to mirror the woman's curiosity. It was an empty expression, yet beneath the lies there was a merit of truth. She waited until she noticed the woman shiver, then she forced the moment to end for the Zabrak by flicking her brow. Another crate came flying at Ivo'ress. She was distracted for a while longer before she suddenly turned and threw an attack into the crate. It was a ball of lightning almost, two force powers combined together so rapidly they appeared as once. The crate ended up exploding, pieces flying all across the hanger.

 

“How am I doing, Darth Envy?” Ivo’ress questioned, clearly feeling even bolder after her impressive display of power. Ebony nodded to herself at the woman's ability, clearly impressed. She was relieved the woman had been able to tear herself from distraction and defend against the attack. She was also alarmed she cared at all about how the exotic alien had fared. She knew the difference between an interest in how the alien fared and the actual being however. She was interested in the woman’s power, in the possibilities, not in the woman herself. Ivo’ress was an investment, not something to become attached to. Ebony bowed her head to the Zabrak, a very rare show of respect and approval. It was not purely a gesture of respect, it also let the Sith bow her head to meditate for a few seconds, to connect to the darkness within her that would destroy her enemies, and allow her to battle. Darth Envy then slowly lowered her hand to her lightsaber. 

 

"You will show me these skills with a lightsaber you claim need to be refined. Attack me. Fear not, there is no punishment for injury. Failure is unacceptable, however" Ebony informed calmly. She did not switch her blade on at all, instead keeping her head bowed and eyes closed as she turned her back to the Zabrak. She was presenting her weakest front, sensing the doubt and fear from the Alien. It was not because she cared for Ivo’s emotions, that was not the case at all. She simply wanted to present the woman the best possibly way to show her skills, to see if she could be forged into a greater weapon than she already had the potential to be with her powerful lightning abilities.

 

"/Surely she cannot be as hopeless as she believes. Her force powers are extraordinary/" She thought to herself. The Zabrak gulped fearfully, the confident mask evaporating to reveal uncertainty and even fear. It was delightful and sweet to the Darth, yet she did not allow the Zabrak to see how the fear drew her interest. Another being to destroy, perhaps a challenge. No, Ivo’ress was an investment. No matter how tempted the Darth was to indulge her fleeting desires she could not eat her meal just yet, she could only play with it and shape it into something more pleasing before ultimately devouring it, destroying it and leaving no trace on the plate the galaxy could be to a Darth. 

 

Ivo’ress leapt at the Darth, switching her blade on as she slashed at the older woman’s exposed back. Eb quickly spun around into the woman's attack, managing to side step the lightsaber so she could strike at the woman's wrist. She kept the shot just hard enough to cause pain and yet no serious damage, after all the Alien would be useless if she were damaged before Ebony had finished with her. She faced the woman with a calm expression before she pressed the button of her lightsaber, allowing the unique pinkish purple blade to slide free. The glowing blade illuminated her pale skin, making her appear as if she had been carved from the finest marble. Even with her implants the glowing of her blade made her appear almost beautiful, most certainly tormented and immensely powerful. She parried several clumsy blows from the Zabrak, sticking to her defensive form. She began feeling the woman out, defending in ways that put the Zabrak at an advantage. Eventually she blocked an overhead strike from the woman, expecting the attack to be powerful and near lethal. Instead Ebony was easily able to block it. The Zabrak as weaker than Ebony had expected, yet at the same time it did not surprise her. She doubted that Ivo'ress was as weak as she seemed, simply that the younger Sith did not know how to use her strength in combat. In truth, it was obvious nobody had ever taught the woman how to use a blade. She was unbalanced and over passionate, throwing her weight behind the wrong swings as she became more and more desperate. She wasn’t even holding the lightsaber correctly.

 

"Defend" Ebony commanded before lunging forwards and sweeping her blade at the girl's side. She could see the woman's determination to impress her, could see the desire to learn fuelling her and making her stronger. It was a beautiful sight to Ebony, so she drew her attacks out. Her next attack was a series of Slashes, which she knew the Zabrak could easily avoid them, yet the woman did not know that. Her painted brow creased in concentration as she swung her own weapon to block the attacks. Ebony could tell the woman was growing more and more frustrated with herself as they fought, that she was ashamed of her poor skills with a lightsaber. It was right then Ebony realised that teaching this girl to use a saber was pointless for the moment. She realised she would have to build the woman's confidence, encourage her independence. By this time she understood she had already made her choice about whether or not she would train the Alien, although that choice was only just reaching her conscious thoughts. No longer driven by curiosity Ebony brought her saber up and crossed it with Ivo's. The Zabrak's eyes went wide as Ebony stepped closer, twisting her blade so quickly that Ivo'ress was disarmed, unable to hold her weapon due to her clumsy handling and the Darth’s expertly applied power. She followed through the circle motion and locked her arm over Ivo's, trapping the woman's elbow under her underarm. 

 

"/Interesting... very interesting. Her eyes are indeed like fire/" Ebony thought as she stared down into the Alien’s wide, surprised eyes. She could feel the Zabrak’s chest heaving against her own, could hear the short pants as the Zabrak lost her will to fight. The red nostrils flared and the mouth fell open in alarm. It was obvious the woman was flushing, as if she felt something strange. Ebony did not give the woman time to truly feel the feelings, she simply leaned her head back and then threw it forward’s into Ivo’s. She released the girl, letting her fall to the ground. The woman spun to her hands and knees before Ebony stepped up and pointed the tip of her lightsaber to the woman’s throat, allowing the Alien to truly hear the deep, predatory purr of the unique purple blade.

 

“You are defeated”

 

“I failed you my lord…but I’ll not beg for mercy or compassion…I will not beg at all…” Ivo’ress admitted, not lifting her head immediately. When she looked up her expression and eyes were confident, hungry even. It was enough to impress Darth Envy.

 

“Train me and I’ll not disappoint you, I’ll reach your perfection, it’s not a promise…it is an inevitable fact” Ivo’ress continued, bowing her head again and facing the floor. It was such a submissive position, one that Ebony had seen often from the women she had seduced. There was a certain sweetness to the woman’s defeat, to her submission. It reminded the Darth that she was powerful, that she was in control. Whatever she wanted to do to this Zabrak she could do, and the alien would have to thank her and accept the pain.

 

"You failed to defeat me... That was expected. You will improve under my guidance, or you will die trying. Go tend to any wounds you have, lay aside your doubts. Your training begins immediately" Ebony informed the Younger woman, switching off her lightsaber. She turned and walked away from the girl without another word, however her mind began to formulate a plan for the woman, and ponder the meaning of her dreams.

 

Meanwhile Ivo’ress got to her knees, turning to stare after her new master. Ebony was such a powerful Darth, and she was strangely attractive. She was unlike any woman Ivo’ress had ever seen. The scars and implants were a thing of wonder and beauty, proof of the horrors the powerful Sith had survived. The Zabrak’s eyes drifted to the Darth’s hindquarters, admiring the plate covered booty as the Darth’s cape swished to one side. Although covered in steel, Ivo’ress could tell the Darth had a fantastic backside, one she longed to squeeze, to smack. The train of dirty thoughts caught Ivo from complete surprise as the Darth stalked out of sight. Only one thought ran through her mind as she knelt there on the cold, foreign floor of a strange hanger like some cheap prostitute who had been discarded in the street, or perhaps a weakened soldier abandoned by her superior officer.

 

“/Oh geez… I think I may be a lesbian/”


End file.
